Mabel and Morty
by EvilLydia
Summary: After a series of events leads Morty to use the portal gun alone, he accidentally finds himself in Gravity Falls where he meets Mable.
1. Chapter 1 - redone (new beginnings)

**Mabel and Morty**

 _This is a revised version of the first chapter_

 _All rights for Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty belong to their respective owners; I don't own anything._

 _This is not intended to be a romantic story. I just thought that if those two ever met they would be friends._

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Rick was gone. Everything was supposed to be different but to Morty, nothing was; it was just like before Rick came to live with them. Even though some of his teachers were aliens and the subject were different, he was still failing. His dad had a job now, everyone still gave him a hard time. Now there were tourists from other planets who stare at Earthlings but nothing was different from how he lived his daily life. He was just as lonely as he had been before.

He walked home alone again. He was getting tired of everything, of the monotony of living here. When he got home he went to the garage. It was empty of all Rick's things. Even the safe that no one could open was taken. Now it was filled with a car and tools that would never be used. With a heavy sigh he slid down against one of the tires, wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes.

He thought of what it was like when Rick was there. He dreamed of the adventures that they went on and the people that they met. Not all of the adventures turned out good, there were even times when everything was wrong, but it was still better than this. Rick wasn't the kindest person around but he was special and Morty wouldn't trade their adventures that he had gone on for the world.

He pretended not to hear the knock on the door. It was Conroy calling him for dinner. When he didn't answer Conroy came in and made him sit at the table. It wasn't his choice anymore; everything was scheduled and decided for him. Food wasn't even food anymore, it was just pills. He didn't think that being under the government rule would be like this, Rick had been right all along.

All this time, Summer had been concerned about Rick. She didn't seem to understand who Rick really was. She wanted to see him as something amazing and awesome, and he was but she never saw the mess that he left behind.

When everything was done, the family had fallen apart. Rick had scared him, it sounded like their adventures were going to get more and more extreme. That night, when he went to bed, he tossed and turned. For some reason, the Morty remembered Lawyer Morty. It seemed to happen a lot, not to all of them but some of them, Morty's were stupid. More stupid than normal. He couldn't help but think that since not all Ricks were the same then all Mortys probably weren't the same either. He didn't really know any other Mortys though.

Over the next couple of weeks Rick changed everything in the house. Without his father there to put his foot down, Rick's science stuff started spreading through the house. He still kept most of his 'important' stuff in the garage. He had taken Morty on so many adventures over that time that he could no longer keep track of everywhere they had been.

One day, during dinner, Rick came into the room and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the garage. "M-m-morty," he said, leaning over some machine that he had been working on for a while, "we gotta go. We gotta find these crystals Morty, these thermal crystals. I need them, Morty." Morty rubbed his arm and looked away. "Al-alright Rick, lets just do whatever."

He really didn't feel like arguing with him right now. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't seem to even when he tried. Rick turned to him sharply and said, "You're not taking this seriously, Morty!" Morty gave him an annoyed look back, "Whatever Rick. I just tag along with whatever you want to do anyway."

Rick glared at him but opened the portal and walked through. Morty reluctantly followed him. He assumed that this was going to be another tiring adventure.

Rick had taken him to a weird planet where he was almost killed again. Just as they were about to get the crystals that Rick needed he found another Rick and they got into a fight. He noticed the other Morty standing off to the side. He decided that he was going to go and talk to him.

"H-hey." he gave him a little waved as he approached. "Hi." the other Morty replied. "So, um, you're C-137 Morty?" Morty nodded, "Yeah, where are you from?" "Oh, I'm E-648 Morty."

There was an awkward silence between them as the Ricks were having an all out fight between them, lasers flying everywhere. As they were watching them, Morty had an idea. He turned to the other Morty and said, "Do you wanna trade Rick's?" The other Morty's looked shocked. "W-what are you talking about? We can't do that, can we?" "Well, w-we could just pretend to be each other. Your Rick is part of the Citadel, so if you took my place you would only have to be with one Rick." The other Morty thought about it for a moment. "Why would you want to do that?" Morty looked at the Rick's for a moment, "I want to meet other Morty's. I never get to talk to any. If you want, we can trade back later."

The other Morty agreed, and they told each other about the things that had happened to their own Earth's recently so that they could fake it as best as they could. He didn't think that they would be able to trick Rick for very long but it would be enough for him to take a bit of a break. He decided that he was going to deal the consequences later.

As they arrived back at the Citadel, the other Rick looked over at him and said, "I can't believe that jerk C-137." "Yeah," said Morty, "and his Morty is so dumb to." The other Rick laughed and walked over to a bunch of other Rick's and started to tell them the story of what just happened.

He was standing with some of the other Morty's. He saw his reflection in a window and realized how bad he looked. He almost didn't recognize himself. There were dark bags under his blood shot eyes. He looked tired in general.

Morty tried to fit in, he really did, but he couldn't understand why the other Morty's were so complacent with the way that the Rick's treated them. The other Rick wasn't as mean his Rick but he didn't seem to care as much as his Rick either. It took this experience to realize that Rick cared at all.

"Come on, M-morty." said the other Rick one day. "W-w-where are we going?" The other Rick glanced over at him, "The Citadel of Ricks wants us to go and do something. I'm not going to explain it to you because you wouldn't understand anyway."

Morty gave him an annoyed look but was ignored once again.

While they were on this alien planet, the other Rick was killed by some poison gas doing whatever he was trying to do. He never found out what the other Rick was trying to do.

He had been a little ways away, staying out of the way like he was told, but he was starting to feel a little sick. Quickly he took the other Ricks portal gun and shot a random portal and limped through. He was started to cough up some blood.

He didn't know how it happened but somehow he ended up in a galactic hospital. He felt a lot better, not only was he not feeling sick anymore but he also didn't feel as tired.

It wasn't long before a plump, pink female nurse came into the room. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright sweetly?" said asked him kindly. He could feel her flat oval shaped finger tips, each the size of a quarter, squeezing his shoulder. "I feel a lot better." he said weakly. "That's good," she smiled at him. "You still have a lot of resting to do. I put your things over there." She pointed to the corner with her long fingers to where he could see his clothes and shoes where with the portal gun sitting on top of it. "Is there any family that you would like up to contact?"

Morty thought about that for a moment. He had been in this hospital before, just as a guest though. And he was probably in a different dimension. Now that he thought about it, they probably wouldn't remember him anyway. He could actually say anything he wanted. "I don't have a family." Said gave him a sad look, "There's no one you can call if you need to?" Morty shook his head.

This little lie set off one of the most dangerous and painful adventures of his life. It also gave him more freedom than he knew what to do with, and through this he would learn things that he would never even think about before. With all the pain and hardships there will be equal amounts of fun and joy. If it weren't for that little lie, his Rick, who realized that the Morty's switched almost immediately, would have found him that day and he would have gone back to is normal life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper had spent the entire bus ride listening to his sister talk. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to be going back to Gravity Falls but without Gruncle Stan or Gruncle Ford there it just wouldn't be the same. He just couldn't get as excited as she was.

"Plus, you get the see Wendy again.~" she said, nudging his shoulder. "Shut up." he said, pushing back. They were both laughing when the bus suddenly swerved and almost tipped over.

Dipper climbed over the seats to the window, which had a perfect view of the road. A boy, his age or maybe just a little older, was on the ground crawling away from some monster. He looked hurt but what was behind him scared him.

The monster was at 10 least feet tall. The whole thing was shades of gray and green. It looked like it had scales in some places but also feather. It stood on its forearms like an ape. He had read though the entire journal several times but there was nothing like this in there.

The boy on the ground had a bloody shoulder and side. In his hand was what looked like a white scanner.

Before he even knew what was happening, Marbel was out of the bus and running toward them. "Mabel!" he shouted after her. She already halfway there and firing her grappling hook at it. He moved to the front of the bus to go help her.

The end of the grappling hook was snapped off by it's sharp teeth. The boy got up, ran toward her and pointed the scanner. A portal appeared behind them and they were gone. The thing reached for them but the portal closed and it's arm and part of its torso disappeared. The thing wailed in pain for a moment or two before laying on the ground. Blood was covering the area.

By the time he got to where they were, there was no trace of them. looking around frantically he nearly slipped in the mud that was made because of the blood. "Mabel!" he nearly sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~at the same time, elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel's eyes sparkled as she looked around at the magical place that she had found herself in. The grass was blue with purple rocks and things that looked like coral sticking up like weeds. The sky was orange, like it was sunset with clouds streaking by. A giant planet was so big in the sky, it was 10 times larger than the sun. It looked like it was going to crash into the planet. Before her were some of the strangest trees she had ever seen. The bottoms were bulbous and they went straight up with no branches at all. Great purple fruits were hanging down from them like branches of a weeping willow tree.

The boy that had brought her here was staring up at the fruit. "Hey~" she called, waving her arms to get his attention. He looked at her with a surprised expression, like he had forgotten that she was there. "Are those good to eat or something?" she asked as she bounced up to him. It wasn't until she got closer that she realized how tired he looked. "W-well no, not really. It's just that they're, uh, useful for other things." He said as he put a hand behind his head.

She noticed the scanner thing in his other hand. "What it that?" she pointed and leaned down to get a better look. "Oh," he raised it up to eye level. "This is Ricks-, my portal gun." "So you can go anywhere in the universe at anytime?" she asked. She was getting excited at the thought of it. He stepped back a little. "I guess."

Mabel put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment before saying, "Well, why don't I help you get that fruit and we can try to figure out how to get home?" "O-ok." he answered.


	2. Hello and Goodbye

I'm not entirely sure where this is going, I just thought that this was kinda a fun idea. I'm finally spelling Mabel's name right.

Chapter 2 - Hello and Goodbye

Morty looked up at the tree, wondering if he was right. He remembered that those seeds made him really smart for a little while, but they also messed him up. He hoped that he could boil them and drink just a little bit and it would give him just enough intelligence to figure out how to survive on his own.

He had thought that he knew enough to survive on his own, but it was actually harder than he thought. Before, Rick would make all the decisions and it made him feel like a little kid. But now everything was up to him, sometimes it made him feel lost. He thought that if he was a little smarter, everything would be better.

That girl walked up beside him, put her arms behind her back and tilted her head to the side, "By the way, my name is Mabel. What's yours?" He turned to her and said, "I'm Morty, nice to meet you." They shook hands and he looked back up at the tree. He had actually forgotten about her for a moment. He didn't mean to bring her with him, it was just a spur of the moment decision. Although, she didn't seem too bothered by it.

"So are we going to get those down or what?" He looked over at her and said, "Uh, yeah," he rubbed the back of his head.

In fact, she seemed bright and cheerful, he couldn't see any worry in her face at all. "Let me stand on your shoulders and I'll grab some of those." She pointed up at the fruit. "O-ok." He laced his fingers and help them in front of him so that she could step up. As she put her foot in his hand she said, "Upsy Daisy."

While she balanced herself on his shoulders he took a step back so that he wouldn't make her fall. He could feel her shift on his shoulders for a minute before shouting, "Got'em!" He helped her down and she handed two of them to him. He could feel blood from the scratch on his side, pouring down his body. His left side felt like it was on fire.

He turned the Mega fruit in his hands before breaking them in half and taking the seeds. "I'm going to put these away and then I'll try to get you home." he said to her. She put a finger on her chin and said, "Are you going to use that portal gun?" she asked. He looked uncertain for a moment. "Yeah, I'm going to try but when I went to your dimension I was running away so I'm not it might take time to remember exactly where it was." She nodded, "Ok, but you _can_ do it, right?" she pressed. "Y-yeah, probably."

He was trying to remember how to see where all the dimensions that he had gone to in the past on the gun. He guessed he would have to figure it out later. He typed in the address to where is was staying at and opened the portal. He walked through and was followed by Mabel.

'Home Sweet Home' he thought sarcastically walking into the cheap shed on the alien planet that he was staying at. Most of the things there just souvenirs and junk that he picked up in the couple of weeks that he had been by himself. He walked over to the pile of old blankets that he used as a bed and took out the metal box that he used to hide all the important things that he had found.

While he was doing this, Mabel was looking around with a slight frown on her face. "What is this place?" she asked. He turned to her slightly and said, "I live here," before focusing back on what he was doing. "Where is your family?" she asked. "Uh," he turned back to her, "I don't live with them anymore." Her frown deepened a little, "Did you run away or something?" "Something like that." he answered vaguely, standing up.

"Oh my gosh!" she said suddenly. "What?" she had startled him. She pointed at him, "You're really hurt." "Oh." he responded, giving his side a bored look. He had been thinking that he should take care of that but didn't have the time yet. "yeah, let me take care of that quickly."

He sat on the floor where he had some stuff and pulled out some cloth and turbulent juice. Turbulent juice wasn't really meant as a medicine but it worked as a substitute for things like this. He would go to the store later and get some simple supplies later; things like liquid stitches shouldn't be to expensive.

He peeled off his shirt, it was starting to stick to his skin, and tried to dab some of the blood off. "Yuck," said Mabel, who appeared right next to him. "Here," she said, reaching toward him, "let me help." He raised an eyebrow but handed her some of the dry clothes while he put some of the turbulent juice on his hand. He hissed as he spread it on his side. After he did this, she reached around him and wrapped the clothes around him. "There we go." she said when she was finished.

When he looked over at her, he felt like he had done something wrong. She was smiling at him brightly but his blood was covering her. She seemed like kind of person that should never have been in this kind of situation. The word 'pure' came to mind when he looked at her happy face. He could have easily put her in a lot more danger. He had the sudden erg to make it up to her.

"Um, w-would you like to see a movie with me before you go home?" he asked. "Sure," she said. He poured some water into the bowl and set it in the floor between in front of her. While she was washing off his blood, he took off his shirt and cleaned off the extra blood before putting on another yellow shirt. It was his last clean one; he watched as some of the blood he left dotted his shirt red. He was either going to have to buy more or change the color.

By the time he was finished she was already waiting by the door. He picked up the portal gun and dialed in the right code before firing it and gesturing for her to go through. He followed her through.

It was a dimension that looked just like most other Earth's except for the giant spiders walking around. "What?" she said, staring at a spider how was politely trying to ignore her. "This is a dimension inhabited my telekinetic spiders. They signed a treaty with humans a while ago so everything should be OK. It also has some of the best movies." "Really? Cool." she said. "Yeah, it also used to have the best ice cream in the universe but now it has flies in it so that every one could be included." He continued. "Gross." she laughed at the thought.

The theater was just a block away. His aim with the portal gun wasn't perfect but he was getting better. They were quiet while walking there, Mabel was looking around at all of the new things that surrounded her and Morty was just a bit nervous around her.

They walked into the theater and looked for something to watch. The other people, humans and spiders alike, avoided them; it was probably the blood. 'Two Brothers 2' was being featured. "I haven't seen first one." said Mabel. Morty shrugged his shoulders, "Neither have I. W-we can watch whatever you want." She thought about it for a moment, "We can probably figure out what's happening along the way." "OK." he responded.

By the time the they walked out of the theater, they were both laughing. "That was great!" she said, "The movie had so many turns, I didn't even know where that was going. I really liked the part about the old ladies and the cats teaming up to get revenge though." "Yeah, shows in other dimensions have an improvisational feel to them so you can't really predict what's going to happen."

He turned to her and said, "I guess I should get you home." He looked a away. "It was really nice meeting you Morty." she said. He could feel himself start to blush. "Y-yeah, you to Mabel." He opened the portal to what he thought was the right dimension and watched her walk through.  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

When Mabel walked out of the portal, she was in the middle of the forest. In the distance she could see the top of the Mystery Shack. The sun was starting to set. The portal disappeared seconds after. She looked down at her to see some of Morty's dried blood on her sweeter and under her nails. She made her way to the shack, hoping that Dipper would be there waiting for her.

The 'Closed' sign was on the door of the shack and the door was locked so she banged on the door when she got there. Melody answered the door with a surprised look, "Dude, Mabel!" she said, throwing the door wide open, "We were so worried about you." She pulled Mabel into a tight hug.

Mabel had to admit that she felt a little bad that she made them worry, but that was a chance that she didn't think she would ever have again.

Melody pulled her into the middle of the room. It seemed like everyone she had met over the summer was there, except for Gruncle Ford and Gruncle Stan. Dipper was in the corner reading through the journal for the jabillionth time. "Oh my gosh, Mabel. What happened?" said Grenda as she stomped over to her and put her in a crushing hug.

Everyone seemed to be talking at once, so once she was let go she picked up Waddles and cuddled him. Suddenly Dipper grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "Mabel, what happened? Where are you hurt?" Mabel shook her head. "Mortys the one got hurt. I helped him pick some fruit and then we when to a movie with some giant spiders."

"Ooh," said Candy, "a movie about spiders, how exciting." Mabel shook her head, "The movie was about two brothers, there were a bunch of giant spiders in the theater." Dipper's grip tightened, "Are you sure you're not hurt?" "Don't be silly." she waved him off. Wendy put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We're all glad that you're safe Mabel." The rest of her evening was spent recounting the trip she had been on and all the things that she had seen.

"So, who is 'Morty'? asked Melody. "Morty is the boy I met." she was trying to think of the best way to describe him to everyone. "He is kinda shy and he looked like he was really sad about something but he was really nice to." "Is he cute?" asked Candy.

Mabel had to think about that for a moment. 'Cute' wasn't really the word she would use. He wasn't ugly but there was something mysterious about him, not 'hot mysterious' more like 'something really bad happened and he didn't really want to talk about it mysterious'.

"He's cute in his own way," said Mabel, still trying to find the right words.  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Don't worry, dear readers, this isn't the last those two will see of each other.


	3. Adjusting to Real Life

Chapter 3 - Adjusting to Real Life

Morty liked to shop at the southern market in the Zortarn region, most because their prices were pretty low. He had filled his basket with most of the essentials for a human diet. As he counted up the prices he realized that he wouldn't have quite enough for everything. As he was trying to decide what he needed to put back, he tried to figure out how to make for money.

He got this chunk of money by selling some of Rick's more simple inventions. He found a dimension where, either Rick didn't exist, was dead, or wasn't smart enough to know how to travel through different dimensions. He made sure that he told everyone that he sold the inventions to that this weren't his inventions. That didn't really relieve his guilt like he thought it would. He didn't have enough intelligence to make anything on his own.

He always tried to go away from as many people as he could when he opened the portals. He didn't really have a particular reason for doing this, it just felt like the right thing to do.

While he was walking down the street, he was thinking about all the interesting people he had met in the past. Most of the people that he had met were aliens but there were also a few humans. One human stood out in his mind. A girl that he had met a couple of weeks ago.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't bother remembering the names of people that he wasn't going to spend a lot of time with but she really stood out. Mabel really was something else. He wondered if it would be OK to go and visit her.

He stopped in his tracks. What was he thinking? He couldn't believe that he wanted go and disturb her life. He was in this situation because Rick messed with his normal life to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't do that to her. Being alone was hard but he couldn't even think about doing that to someone else. He started back on his way to his home, trying to stop thinking about it.

When he stepped through the portal just a block from home he saw something that really concerned him. The galactic police where at his doorstep. Being as causal as he could, he turned on his heel and walked away. He opened a portal without looking back and stepped through.

He landed on a grassy hill. He looked around cautiously, just in case he was something was going to happen. He didn't know where he was, he didn't recognize this place. There was an opening in the ground, a metal hatch and, because he didn't really have anything else to do right now, he decided to take a look.

He knocked on the wall and called, "Hello, is anyone there?" He wondered if what he was doing was the right thing. If he disturbed someone that didn't want to be bothered, it could lead to a lot of trouble. There was no answer so he carefully descended.

It was a really old ship. He didn't even know what species built this ship. It looked like some sort of information gathering ship but he wasn't sure. There was a skeleton sitting in an observational seat but there was no one else there.

He looked around, thinking that he might be able to use this place as his new temporary home. As long as there was no one else using this place there shouldn't be a problem. All of his stuff was now gone. He didn't have anything in his own home that was worth facing the police.

Over the next few days, he made this place his new home. It looked like someone had already stripped this place of some of it's parts. He had to learn about all the traps that had been set up. One of the biggest problems he had was a pod that was preprogrammed to take any target anything that was considered a threat somewhere.

Looking at those things, he remembered seeing Rick reprogram some other machines and thought that he could do the same basic thing and reprogram this one. He could as least make it not attack people.

He had gone though most of his food and only had his emergency supplies left. He took the little money he had and left his new home. He didn't know exactly where he was so he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Outside the forested area was a small human town. He didn't have money from Earth on him right now, so buying something from here was out of the question. Since he didn't have anything else to do he decided to walk through the town, just to see what kind of place he was going to be living before going back off until the 'reaches of the unknown'.

The town was having some sort of festival. While he was looking around a pig comes running up to him. The pig was looking up at him expectantly. Morty had never touched a pig before but he didn't see any reason not to. He reached down tentatively but stopped when he heard something.

"Waddles!" Came a familiar voice. He looked to see that girl, Mabel, running toward them, waving her arm. When she got to them she ignored Morty and fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around the pig. She turned his face to her and said, "Don't run off like that."

Morty wasn't sure what sure what to do. He thought it would be best to walk away but before he got a chance she looked up at him and said, "Hi Morty," she stood. He shifted, "Hi Mabel." "Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Oh," he responded, "yeah, I'm all healed up. No problems there." He tried to sound tough but thought that he just ended up sounding nervous.

She smiled at him, "That's good. This is Waddles. He's my pet." Morty smiled back at her. This girl was so weird and she didn't try to be normal. "Hi Waddles," he said awkwardly. "Mabel," said a boy running up to them. He was the same age, they even look really similar.

The boy reached them and looked Morty up and down. "Hey," said Mabel, "this is my bro bro, Dipper." she turned to Dipper and said, "This is Morty, the boy I went on the adventure with." Dipper looked upset with him. Morty reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you." "Yeah," said Dipper, "you to."


	4. Everyone Likes Music

I'm still here, life just got in the way *cough cough, I've been lazy *

Chapter 4 - Everyone likes music

The silence between them was a little awkward but Mabel stepped in. "Morty, do you want to see the Mystery Shack?" Morty rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I have to get going." He looked away. "Oh," she said, looking down. "OK, I'll see you later."

Mabel picked up Waddles and started waving frantically at him. "Make sure you come back tonight for the concert." She called to him. He tried to smile over his shoulder as he walked away but it felt like he was just making a funny face.

He didn't mean to come to the same dimension as her but he figured that while he was here he would enjoy himself. He guessed that he would go to the concert for a while. He really did like music, probably not as much as Rick though.

On his way back to the ship he saw a food stand that was selling fruit and the vender wasn't looking. He decided take just a few apples or something to eat for dinner.

He was successful and was on his way out of the town when someone grabbed his hand, making him drop the fruit that he just stole. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked up to see a girl with red hair, about the same age as his sister. He pulled his arm back, "Sorry, I just, um, I -I just" He was backing away, he couldn't come up with a good excuse.

She rolled her eyes at him. Swiftly, she grabbed an apple and threw it to him, "Here, you can have this one but don't let me caught you doing this again." "T-thanks." he said as he walked away. He ate the apple on the way back and it only did a little to satisfy his hunger.

When he got back to the ship, he decided to dig through entire ship to see if he could find something of value. He thought that he could sell something to make a little money to live off for awhile. He had to decide whether or not he was going stay here at all. Probably not.

'Just for tonight ' he reasoned with himself. He couldn't go 'home' right now. He had broken so many laws he would be taken to prison immediately.

He sighed and flopped down on his makeshift bed, wondering what he should do now. It was so warm in there that he just wanted to lay down and close his eyes.

Sometime, he couldnt tell exactly when, he had fallen asleep. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His stomach rumbled uselessly. He needed food, he couldn't go on like this.

He climbed out of the ship and looked around. The sun had almost completely set. Slowly he made his way in the same direction as before. It seemed like the only person that had paid attention to him was that red haired girl and he hoped that she was busy. Aside from Mabel, of course.

Lights were strung through the trees giving everything a different feeling. Most of the food stands were still opporating but some were already shut down. In the distance he could hear the loud music of the concert.

Morty waited patently until the ventder was busy and took a couple of questionable look sticks with meat.

Over on one side, there was a game. If you could guess the weight of the pig, you could keep it. He guessed that pigs were a common pet here. He didn't really want a pig, but it might be useful in a tight situation. Bacon was always good. Anyway, it was at least worth a shot.

"I'll try. " he said, walking up to the pin. "Alrighty boy-o, guess the weight, if you can." said the man running the game, gestering to a certain pig. Morty thought about it for a moment, he had no clue what pigs normally weighted, "20 pounds" He said. The man standing at the side of the pin winced exaggeratedly and said, "So close, but no cigar."

Morty shrugged his shoulders and walked away while the man was calling after him, "Better luck next time."

He wandered around for a while until he found a place that he could see the stage. It was a relatively tame concert but it seemed enjoyable enough. He leaned against a tree and chewed on his stick of meat, watching a overweight punk angel dance in stage and sing about love.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Mabel and her friends were walking in his direction. He thought that it he leaned into the shadows and lowered his head that she would pass him by. However, it seemed he didnt give her enough credit; she noticed him instantly.

"Morty!" she squealed, running up to him. "H-hey mabel." he answered weakly. She motioned to each of his friends and intoduced them as Candy and Grenda. They giggled at him but he didn't know what to do so he just waved a little and looked away awkwardly.

She walked over next to him and her friends said an 'oohh' and left the two of them alone. He was very OK with that, he didn't know what to say to them.

"So," she said as they were both looking up to the stage, "is this the best concert you've even been to or what?" Morty shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, its Ok."

She crossed her arms at him, "This concert is awesome." He raised his hands in defense, "O-ok, yeah, it's... great." She leaned forward, "Have you been to a better one?"

He smiled. 'better' may not be the word but certainly more exciting. "I've been to some wild concerts with my grandpa before." "Is that so?" she pressed.

He noticed that she was holding some sort of file. When she found that he was staring at her files she smiled widely and said, "My brother is really into mysteries and he asked me to bring this to him." He pointed at her, "But you're still here with it." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll get it to him later. He doesn't really need it right now anyway. He wants to see other dimensions or whatever, but now let's just enjoy this."

He pretended to watch the concert again. In reality he was thinking about Mabel and her brother. It wouldn't be hard for him to show them other dimensions but did he really want to do that? There was much more darkness in the universe, or multiverse, then there was things worth showing others. It seemed like every time he tried to look on the brighter side things got really bad so he had long since stopped looking.

There were a few places that weren't that bad. He took a deep breath and turned to her, "Hey." She looked at him. "Look, I'm r-really tired. I'm going to bed for the night." She looked a little sad but said a goodbye to him.

By the time that he had returned to his ship he had made his decision. He just needed to find a safe place that Mabel would enjoy. This could actually be fun. It wouldn't be like traveling with Rick because he actually cared about the people he was traveling with.


	5. A Nothing Adventure

Chapter 5 - A Nothing Adventure

Dipper was looking through the notebooks that Gruncle Ford had left him. Most of it he understood but there were a few things that didn't make sense. He _probably_ could figured things out a lot faster if his twin sister hadn't insisted on poking him every couple of seconds. He understood that she was bored but he needed some space. Anything to take her mind off things.

He was getting more and more annoyed. Everything seemed to just be piling up lately. He couldn't figure this out, he couldn't reach Gruncle Ford and worst of all, Wendy told him that she was going to go to college next year. That meant that he wasn't going to get to see her for a really long time. And then she was going to meet some jerk and she would find a really good job in some city and forget all about him.

"MABEL! Just go and do something! Anything!" He snapped at her. She looked a little hurt but he really wanted to figure this out and he was sure that she wouldn't get into that much trouble by herself.

"Fine!" She stood up angrily. Picking up Mr. Waddles, she walked to the door, "I hope you have fun here all by yourself, Mr. Grumpypants!" He sighed. Maybe she just needed a little space for a while, they both did.

xxxxxxx

Mabel was stomping through the forest with Mr. Waddles in her arms. She was really mad at Dipper for yelling at her. Her friends were busy in the morning and Dipper was being a pain. There was nothing for her to do.

Maybe she could find a way to paint something or sculpt something. She began looking around for something to do.

Her search led her to a grassy hill. On top of which she found someone that she had been wanting to see. Morty was sure to have something fun to do.

"Morty!" she called, waving to him. He waved back weakly as she started up the hill towards him. When she reached the top she looked down at whatever science thing that he was doing but she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"So," she said, swaying back and forth, "do you want to go on an adventure?" He looked up at her like he had to think about the question for a moment. "Uh, y-yeah," he hesitated. "There's a couple of places that we could go." She smile brightly at him, "I want to go everywhere!" He frowned at her, "No, you really don't." But he didn't know what she wanted.

He lifted up his white scanner to eye level and started typing something in. Then he pointed it toward town and pulled the trigger. Instead of shooting it created a portal, just like last time. She couldn't help but let out a little squeal of joy before jumping through the portal to where this awesome adventure was waiting for her.

The other side of the portal led her to a sunlit path in a deep forest. All along the root lain path were little pools of water. There was some sweet sound in the air. It was the perfect place...to ...take...a ...little ...nap...

Something was shaking her shoulders. She blinked slowly to find a strange boy in front of her. "...ome on. ...need to...right now." She didn't want to keep her eyes open but he was still shaking her.

He wouldn't stop so she looked at him but he was writing on her hand with a marker. When she tried to pull her hand back he gripped it tighter. He finally returned her hand to her and she looked at the sloppy writing.

"What's a 'Mabel'?" her voice sounded far away. She blinked at him but his back was turned to her and he was looking around frantically for something. When she tried to get up her legs felt like they were made of rubber. Somehow she made it up, with the help of a tree trunk.

"Where is it?" said the strange boy. She blinked heavily a couple of times. "What are you looking for?" She looked around. This place was strange but it was familiar. Like she had been here forever but something was odd. The pools looked shallow but somehow they gave her a dangerous feeling, like she shouldn't go near them. She was making her head hurt thinking about this. She felt like she didn't know anything but she didn't want to. She just wanted to sleep.

Over by one of the pools of water was a cute pig. He was just sitting there, looking at her. Her legs were a little stronger now so she stumbled over to him.

"Hi there. What's your name?" She asked. Of course she didn't expect him to answer. She was talking to a pig. She knelt down to pick him up. Maybe he needed someone to help him get out of here. Wait. Out of here? Was there anything else? She couldn't remember but it felt like there had to be.

In the distance something snapped. A hairy, orange and black branch, the size of someone's torso, came down gently in front of her. She looked up to see the rest of the tree. Instead she found a cluster of red eyes looking down at her.

She felt like she should be scared but she wasn't. It was making some sort of sweet sound. Her legs and eyes were getting heavy again.

Just before she fell into it something pushed her from behind. The strange boy from before sprayed the eyes with something and grabbed her hand.

As they started to run the sweet sound turned into something horrible. She ripped away from him and covered her ears. It felt like something was trying to melt her brain. "Make it stop!" she screamed. The strange boy said something but his voice was drown out by the noise. He grabbed her hand tightly and forced her to one of the pools that was standing upright. It was green like sludge.

She landed hard on a grassy hill at nighttime. Within minutes she remembered everything. Mr. Waddles was sitting beside her, looking a little confused. She sat on her knees, crossed her arms and pouted. That wasn't the adventure she wanted. She didn't get to enjoy any of it!

"I'm sorry, Mabel." Said Morty. He sat on the grass a couple of feet from her with his head between his legs. "That wasn't suppose to be there. I thought that it was somewhere else, hunting for something."

She scooted closer to him, "What was that?" He looked up at her. "It was a giant singing spider. The sound makes you feel comfortable and sleepy while the forest makes you forget everything." "Wow!" she said, "Really?" He nodded, "I can deal with one or the other but when they are together you only have a couple of moments to get everything together and get out."

She put a finger to her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Why did you bring me to the forgetful forest?" He turned red, "I didn't mean too. I thought that the portal was going to take us just outside the forest but I was off a little."

The light of a flashlight glided across the hill below them. "Mabel!" "Mable, where are you?" She heard the voices of a bunch of people she knew, Wendy was among them. "I'm over here!" She stood and waved her arms.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do. She turned to Morty, hoping that he would have some excuse but he was gone. It was like he disappeared into thin air.


	6. Let's be Friends

Chapter 6 - Let's be Friends

After the concert Morty made his home in the abandoned spaceship. It really wasn't bad there. He didn't stop using the portal gun to get everything he needed. Over time he had learned to make money fairly easily, tweaking tech that he found or fixing simple things and reselling them. He avoided town as much as he could.

One night, when he was a bit restless, he went up to the top of the hill. He laid down and looked up. He could see the sky spread across the heavens, all the stars seemed visible.

He frowned. The night sky, the stars and beautiful moon, used to hold such wonder for him. Looking up now, he felt nothing. He closed his eyes and thought about it. There were a lot of things that didn't bother him anymore. He wasn't sure whether or not he should feel bad about this.

xxxxxxxx

It had been more than a week since the last time Mabel had seen her new friend and she was starting to get concerned. He seemed to be able to get himself in danger at every turn.

Although, it wasn't like she was much better. Ever since she got back Dipper hadn't allowed her out of his sight. It was really annoying because he was into some really boring science things. Even Wendy wanted to keep an eye on her. She wasn't as bad as Dipper but it still wasn't very fun, and summer was all about fun.

She wished that she knew where Morty lived but no one knew anything about him. No one had ever seen him before and it seemed like he was only in town that one day. If she hadn't already introduced him to her friends she would have thought he was a figure of her imagination. But how could someone just disappear completely like that?

As she was thinking about the portal scanner-gun-thing, Dipper came up to her. "Mabel," she didn't say anything back to him. "Come on, Mabel." he said, his voice was tired but she really didn't care. "I need to go and get something."

She rested her chin on the arm chair that she had been laying on so that she could face him. "Go on without me." she said dramatically.

He crossed his arms at her. "It'll be really quick," he leaned closer, "and its a secret place that no one knows about~" he said in the voice that he used when he wanted to bribe her with something. She didn't want a fight.

"Fine, fine." she said getting up to follow him. She was still wearing the same sweater as yesterday. She just didn't feel up to making a new one right now.

They went to a grassy hill on the edge of town. She had to admit that when Dipper opened a secret passage it was pretty cool. She followed him inside.

It was amazing, like a syfi movie. He wandered off, hunting whatever he came down here for.

Dipper got distracted from the things that he was suppose to do when something he was interested in comes along. He was always like that. It was probably that big brain of his that got in his way.

Better for her though. That meant that she could explore by herself for a while.

She started to wander aimlessly. By one of the control board there was a pile of blankets surrounded by a bunch of junk.

"God Damn it!" someone shouted from somewhere. Morty came out from behind one of the panels, shaking his reddened hand.

"Morty!" she squealed. He looked surprised to see her again. He started looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"Hey Mabel." he said awkwardly. She crossed her arms at him. "Where were you? Its been forever." He nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, uh, sorry. I've been kind of busy lately."

He looked over at the control panel. There were some blankets, dirty clothes and scraps of food. She guessed that he had been staying here. It made sense that no one had heard of him in this small town.

"I've almost got it working again. There's a lot of missing pieces though." He looked in the direction that dipper was in. She wondered if he was taking some of the pieces that Morty needed.

Mabel looked shocked, "Do you mean the ship?!" He smiled awkwardly, "yeah, its pretty old but it still has the most important parts. I meant to get rid of the skeletons but I haven't gotten to it yet."

She was amazed by this and started wandering over to the controls. It was obvious that someone had been working on it. Some of the panels were moved to the side or just plain missing. Bundles of wires were sticking out at all angles and tools were strung out all over the floor. There was a pile of alien bones over to the side.

"So," she said, still looking at the control panel, "you're like a super genius, right?" She turned to him to see a surprised look on his face.

He looked down, a little embarrassed. "No," he said, more quietly than before, "I'm really not." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look, "Then how did you fix this?"

He wrapped his arms around himself, still not looking at her, "I didn't. I'm still working on it and it might not even work. Besides," his voice going so low it was almost a whisper, "I couldn't have figured anything out if it wasn't for Rick."

She looked around, "Where is he?" Morty shook his head, "He's not here. I came here by myself." Mabel smiled at him, "That means you figured this one out on your own, right?" Morty looked like he was taking a moment to process this. It looked like what she said was making him feel better though. He shrugged, "I guess."

They were silent for a moment. "Hey," he said, starting to reach out to her but not reaching all the way, "Wanna see something kinda cool." She smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, I do."

He walked over to the control board and started pushing a couple of button. It wasn't done yet but he thought that she might find it neat. One of the robots that were once used for security came hovering in. After a couple more buttons it started lighting up with some different colors and playing a techno song he had downloaded a while ago.

Mabel's eyes lit up. "I've never heard this song before." she shouted. He smiled as she started dancing around. He knew that she hadn't heard this song before; it wasn't from this dimension. He actually had a lot of music from all over. He smiled and danced in place.

She danced over to him and grabbed his hand so that they were dancing together. He was a little hesitant at first but it was actually really fun. He hadn't really tried to make any real friends since leaving his home. Every now and them he would talk to people but he actually wanted to be her friend.

"Mabel," a vaguely familiar voice called from above. Morty immediately stopped dancing and looked in that direction. Her twin peaked around the corner and shouted, "Mabel! Look out!" He dove toward her. Morty stood off to the side and watched as he tried to protect her from something that wasn't even a threat.

"Dipper!" she pushed him away. "Morty fixed it so that it isn't dangerous." "Wha-" he got up and looked carefully and the robot. "You fixed this?" he looked up at Morty.

Morty shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted it to play some music." Dipper's eyes widened as he circled around the robot. Morty didn't do anything as he was examining the thing.

"This is amazing!" Dipper said. "How did you fix this?" Morty shrugged and replied, "I just rewired it. It's not a big deal." He ended quietly. Mabel grabbed his hand and started spinning him around.

The three of them danced for a while, until something inside the control board made a loud explosion and started smoking, completely ending the music. "No, no, nonono," Morty yelled, running over to the control board. "What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Dipper stepped up next to her, prepared to defend her against whatever might harm her. "The system isn't responding right." Morty answered, typing in a bunch of things.

The two of them watched as Morty tried to salvage the alien computer. When he failed he sunk to the ground, resting his back against the panel wall. "It's gone," he said.

Dipper sat next to him. "What do you mean?" Morty glanced over at him, "The main system is fried, this thing is never going to fly again. Not that I'm surprised, it's like a thousand years old. I guess I could take some pieces and make a smaller ship."

"Dipper can help!" Mabel shouted. "Mabel!" he shouted at her.

Morty looked lazily from one to the other. "I haven't really worked with others, aside from Rick. I guess you could, if you wanted. But I'm going to have to go to other planets to get most of the parts. In fact," he looked up at the ruined control board, "most of this stuff could probably be sold to an antique shop."

"An alien antique shop?" Mabel said, "I wanna go!" Morty raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure, It's mostly just old ladies and weirdos that shop there." She looked as excited as ever though.

"Does that mean you want to tear the ship apart." Dipper asked. Morty nodded, "We can build our own ship, better and newer than this one. Selling some of the old parts might give us just enough money for it. We can't sell the whole thing because there's a bunch of important panels missing."

Dipper was a little embarrassed but Morty ignored it. "We could probably get a lot for this old thing though, if you haggle right."  
Morty turned around and started tearing apart some of the paneling. "Help me with this."

There were a couple of times that Dipper tried to start a conversation but Morty wasn't very interested in talking. Dipper was a little irritated that Morty didn't talk to him the entire time, he didn't explain what he was doing at all. They removed several things, most of which Dipper didn't know what it was.

"If you guys really want to go with me to the antique store, I'll take you I guess." Morty shrugged his shoulders. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mabel appeared out of no where. Neither of the boys had been paying attention to her. "Can we go now!?

"Sure," Morty said, pulling out his portal gun.


End file.
